Abbreviations
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: Wedding proposals are an odd thing. They can turn the proudest of men into nervous, tonguetwisted, sissies. So what will Naruto do now that he knows Sasuke is secretly wishing for one?


**A/N: Kyuubi, I'm sorry you guys. But my friend and I were talking over MSN and then she suddenly pops up with this and the idea was WAY too good to pass up. So I'm really sorry. REALLY. And I'll get around to making a multi-chapter SasuNaru (or NaruSasu, depending on how it turns out) after I finish Spork. Once again, I'm terribly sorry.**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Abbreviations**_  
_**Chapter: One-shot, so no chapter title.**_  
_**Summary: Wedding proposals are an odd thing. They can turn the proudest of men into nervous, tongue-twisted, sissies. So what will Naruto do now that he knows Sasuke is secretly wishing for one?**_  
_**Pairings: NaruSasu, KibaHina**_  
_**Rating: Teen (I'm paranoid. Really. If it needs to be upped, just say)**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance (goodness. It's like I can't write anything else)**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai (hints of yaoi, yes), some OOCness (as with all my other fics)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT, own Naruto or any of the characters used.**_  
**Yes, I'm making this AU again (-sigh-) and it'll be in Sasu-chan's POV.

* * *

**

xabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsx

"Hey, Naruto, is the order ready yet?" That's me. Uchiha Sasuke. Age 22 and a waiter of one of the finest restaurants in the city. Seriously. Waiter. No, I don't know what I'm doing with my life either, thank you very much. Still, the job pays much better than one would think. Quite frankly, I enjoy it. Minus the occasionally snobby customer, most are pretty friendly.

"You can't rush perfection, Hon." And that's, well, my boyfriend. Uzumaki Naruto. Age 23 and a chef of that very same restaurant I work at, if one couldn't tell. I honestly think he could manage head chef if it weren't for the stupid boss. (Don't tell him I said that though.) The funny thing is, I'm the one who cooks at home –and I do a pretty good job of it too, if Naruto's compliments are anything to go by. I guess he gets enough of cooking each day.

"Tell that to them!" I yelled over the noise of the pans and the pots and fire, and general chaos. Today was a busy day. It was Saturday night and it was nearing the end of May. Right when tons of (uncreative) idiots liked to have a romantic dinner and/or propose. In restaurants. Very much like The Golden Dragon. No, I don't think that name is very creative either.

"Alright, alright! Here, here." He handed me the plates and rushed back to working. This was also the time Naruto got stressed the most. Well, there goes my night.

I left the chaotic kitchen and proceeded through the relatively calm restaurant. Really now, no one would ever guess that the kitchen was in such a state as it was in right now. I weaved around the occupied tables and finally came to the correct table.

"I apologize for the wait."

"Oh that's quite alright. I'm sure the food's worth it," the woman at the table said and smiled.

"Enjoy your meal. If you need anything else, just wave one of us over." Routine. Good thing this was one of the nicer customers. The stress was getting to me as well.

I left the table to go to one occupied with two very familiar people.

"How are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're doing alright, Sasuke," Hinata answered. "Naruto isn't overworking himself, is he?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not much, but, he's a bit stressed. One of those really busy nights, you know?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hey, tell him not to worry. We'll wait," Kiba called just as I was making my leave to another table. Yup. Kiba was one of those idiots I mentioned earlier. It's kind of nice though, considering those two have been together for _years_. Not to say Naruto and I haven't been together for a while as well. Not that I'm implying anything, of course.

"I will."

x

x

Naruto sighed in relief, slumping over the sink. The rush was finally over and we were about the close. I went up behind him and rubbed his shoulders gently. Man was he tense.

"Hey, hey, don't go to sleep right now. Kiba and Hinata, remember?"

"Oh! That's right!" Naruto stood bolt up right, nearly colliding with my head. I sighed.

"Well, I'll go ahead and give them the glasses."

"Hey, wish him luck for me."

"Alright."

I stepped through the doors once more and the whole room was empty. Well, if you don't count those two. I handed them the two glasses. Kiba looked like he was about to bolt out of the doors at any second. I really don't understand why he was so nervous. It was quite obvious she would say yes.

"Careful with the cloth." He was twisting it into tight little knots. Great. Those will take forever to undo. Kiba sent me a discrete glare. "Don't give me that look. You're not the one who's going to have to untie them or face the wrath of my boss."

"It's not my fault you're the one who chose to work here."

"No, I guess it isn't." I turned to him and said quietly so only he could hear, "Naruto wishes you luck."

I swiftly made my way back to the kitchen. I opened a door and…

"Ow! Sasuke! Be more careful!" …hit Naruto in the face.

"Well you shouldn't stand right behind doors then." Really now. What kind of idiot stands right behind doors that can be opened at any moment?

"I shouldn't, that doesn't mean I won't." He pushed me against the wall and placed his lips over mine, sucking gently. Sadly, it ended all too soon. I needed more, damn it.

"Later," He said and looked out the small round window in one of the doors.

I perked up with interest. Right, Kiba and Hinata. I peered through the windows with him and noticed the two talking. Then the quiet (and when I say quiet, I mean really, really quiet. She barely raises her voice at all) woman glanced down into her glass. I felt Naruto entwine our hands as he watched the private show with shining eyes. I smiled as I felt excitement rolling off of him, crashing into me. Even from so far away, it was clear that Hinata's pearl eyes were shining with surprise and pure joy.

And then there was the dog lover. He was slightly calmer than before, but that didn't dismiss that brilliant flush over his face. Upon further observation, I noticed he had made exactly seventeen neat little knots into the tablecloth. I shuddered on the inside and vaguely wondered if I could just cut the damned things off.

Hinata flung herself (quite suddenly might I add) at her lover and was currently kissing him to heaven and back. Undoubtedly she was saying yes over and over again. And as I mentioned before, Kiba had nothing to be nervous about; she had willingly said yes. Quite enthusiastically.

Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around me and span me around happily, yelling "She said yes" over and over again. At the rate he was going at, one would suppose that he was the one who proposed instead of Kiba. Once Naruto put me down my vision was slightly spinning and I felt like I was going to fall over. My blond quickly pecked me on my lips and skipped out the doors to congratulate the two.

Once I got over my shock, I stuck my hand out to open the doors and stuck my head out. "Naruto! We still have to–" I looked back at the kitchen. Oh. So it was clean after all. I batted the wonder away from my thoughts and joined Naruto at the table.

"See? No need to ruin our furniture," I said, lightheartedly. I mean, I can be decent. This guy had just proposed and been accepted. It was like my own little congratulations. Oh who am I kidding, I was a _tiny _bit spiteful that I would spend a couple hours of my life either (a) unknotting those little shits or (b) getting yelled at by my scary, straight-from-hell-when-he-was-angry, manipulative boss.

"Aw, Sasu, I'll help you afterwards," Naruto said, patting me on my head, despite me being only a centimeter shorter. Yes. A centimeter, I'm quite sure of it. No, we didn't count our hair.

Kiba raised his eyebrows, finally settled down. He was suddenly struck with an idea (hey, when someone, especially Kiba, gets a wide –creepy– grin on their face, they _must_ be up to something, right?) and stood up. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him away, going to talk with him where neither of us could hear.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hinata quietly asked.

I watched Kiba make wide gestures and he was talking animatedly. He started gesturing, not very subtly, over to first, himself, then Hinata, and then to Naruto and then to me. That just raised my suspicions up a notch. What could possibly include all four of us?

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"No way. Nuh-uh. Not in a million years!" Naruto near shrieked.

If that hadn't pushed my little red button to raise a little red flag, nothing would. What _were_ they talking about?

"Keep down!" Kiba barked back.

Naruto shook his head, said something, and walked back over to me. "C'mon. It's been a long day and I'm tired. All we gotta do is lock up and we'll be home."

I nodded, and helped Hinata and Kiba to the entrance. "Tell us if you need any help, okay?" Naruto said as they left.

"Don't worry! And consider it, okay?"

"Fine, fine. See you in a couple of days." Naruto shut the door and locked it up.

Oh come on. What the hell were they talking about? I ran out back, pulling Naruto along with me, harshly yet gently at the same time. After I locked the door and we were in the car I finally spoke up.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Naruto asked in that annoying way, removing his brilliant blue eyes from the road for a split-second. He very well knew what I meant.

"What was Kiba talking about?"

"Oh, that! Nothing, he was just suggesting some things." Vague. Very, very, _infuriatingly_ vague. I _hated_ it when he answered questions like that. That way he wasn't lying, yet he wasn't revealing everything either, so it was "okay." I growled and Naruto chuckled. "Why are you so curious about it anyways?"

"It _obviously_ had something to do with them two and us. There _is_ only such a small range of subjects that can be spoken about when someone's motioning _that_ frantically."

"Ah, umm, you'll figure out later." Yeah, Naruto knew I was irritated

I groaned. Another despicable excuse. But I had to hand it to him, when he wanted to keep something a secret, he could keep it a secret. No matter what. Maybe since he could stop all coherent thoughts from entering my brain by simply _touching_ me in a certain place. No, I'm not going to tell you where. And _no_ it's not _that_, you perverts.

"Aw, don't get mad, Sasu. We have tomorrow off so we can go and do whatever you want, alright?"

"Fine." Hardly an exchange, but it had to do. I had a couple things in mind already. We had been so busy for the past few weeks; we barely had any _energy_, never mind time, to do anything relaxing besides sleep.

x

x

I moaned as I woke up to Naruto massaging the base of my neck. It felt good. Really really good. Oh great. I felt a familiar need make itself known between my legs. I turned my head to find that Naruto wasn't there. I tried (with little luck) to turn around under Naruto so that I would be lying on my back. I huffed.

"As nice as it is waking up like this–"

He pressed his tongue to that little spot at the base of my neck. "Just relax, Sasuke. This was one of the things you had in mind, right?"

Oh yeah. Hell yeah. And from what I could feel (hey, the guy was practically lying on top of me) he wanted this as much as I did. He moved his head so that he could press his lips against mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and we were soon battling for dominance. Considering I was already at the bottom, it was pretty useless. …Oh who am I kidding, he won.

"So," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered. "How does Sasuke want it?"

Ah, just screw the foreplay! I needed some and I needed some _now_. "Any way. Just give it to me _now_."

"You're no fun," Naruto whined right before he sucked and bit at the sensitive spot at the base of my neck.

I groaned. "Naruto!"

"Shush." He pressed himself against me. Needless to say, I shut it. Er, shut it as good as I could while groaning.

x

x

"Shit!" After a few rounds, we had taken to sleeping our exhaustion (no, no, it was from _work_ at the _restaurant_ I assure you, stupid idiots) off and it was past noon. And I had just chosen this convenient time to realize a horrible mistake. I sat straight up, the blankets pooling around my waist.

"Wha's wrong, Sasu?" Naruto had sat up as well, pulling me over.

It was terrible I say. The knots. In the cloth. I forgot to undo the knots. Oh God. "Tablecloth. Knots. Mr. Yamato. _Eyes_." I rambled out. Seriously, that guy was freakin' terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Oh dear." He gently ran a hand through my hair as I buried my face into his neck. "Okay, look, it's going to be fine."

I groaned. "No it's not! Once was enough, and he said he let me off _easy_ because it was my first time."

"Sasuke, listen to me. You'll be fine. I mean, I've been in and out of there and I'm fine." He massaged my scalp reassuringly. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine if you can unknot them before he comes in."

"Do you know how long that'll take?!"

"Shh, shh. I'll help you. I'm sure the others won't mind."

"Oh fine," I said, giving in. Naruto chuckled. Oh, don't worry, I barely had any pride left to squish. Still, I glared half-heartedly.

"Hey, it's good to show a little feeling for a while." Bah.

"So what do you want for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Let's go out. And if you're so worried about the tablecloth, we can just sneak in and undo them, the restaurant's closed anyways."

Whoopee. There goes my day off. Flying out the window. I suppose it would be better than being talked to…facing those _eyes_. Well, I choose my sanity. Okay, the tablecloth it is.

"Okay. Where?"

Naruto grinned and hugged –squeezed– me. Air. Just one of the necessities needed to live, you know? The thing all around us that's taken for granted way too much? Yeah, that air. And I just had it taken away form me.

"You're too good to me, Sasuke."

"Air."

"Oh. Haha. Sorry."

x

x

It's been a couple of months since Kiba and Hinata's wedding that had taken place in June. It was quite beautiful and was held outside, in a park. It had been a nice, sunny day, not too hot and not too cold. The perfect weather for a wedding, if you ask me. Everyone was there, even Akamaru. Considering it was a park, the little, white Jack Russell Terrier was allowed to attend. Or maybe it was the fact that Kiba had threatened a particular someone with a slow, painful, and sure death if his dog wasn't allowed. Maybe both.

Anyways, overall, it was really nice. Everyone had fun. Naruto had battled Chouji for the first slice of the wedding cake (which was cut just a tad large). In the end I took the cake myself and ate it. Hey, they were arguing for over ten minutes over a piece of cake. Something like that can get on your nerves after a while. Of course, Naruto got really mad and started ranting about me "betraying him" and "breaking up" or something and then Chouji nearly beat me up. Yes. Over a piece of cake. "_The_ piece of cake." Hinata ended up cutting two more pieces and handing it to them. I have to admit, that was some smart thinking.

One thing I couldn't really dismiss though was that after the wedding, Naruto kept sending me these strange looks. It was as if he was silently debating over something. And then he would shake his head and mumble something to himself. No doubt it had something to do with what Kiba had told him at The Golden Dragon. Oh, speaking of which, Naruto and I were able to pull it off and unknot all of the knots before Mr. Yamato noticed, thank goodness.

"Sasuke!" Geez, I was just in the next room over. No need to yell my eardrums out. Those _are_ needed for hearing.

"Yeah?" I wiped my hands on a towel and strolled into the living room. Naruto was rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He ran a hand nervously through spiky golden locks. I made a small frown, immediately suspicious of something. This is Naruto I'm talking about. He doesn't get nervous over plain anything. "Is there something wrong?"

"C-come outside." Oh no. Thoughts ran through my head as I listed all the possibilities that could have happened. Had some stupid, bratty kids thought it was funny and TPed our house? Egged? God-forbid _spray painted_? Or maybe a tree fell down. Or there was a dead bird. Or a dead rat. Or a dead skunk. A dead possum? Maybe something happened to the neighbors. Oh God, had someone been murdered?! I shuddered and reeled in my imagination. I reassured myself that nothing _that_ horrendous had happened. Naruto chuckled. "No one was killed, Sasu."

"This telepathy thing is creeping me out." I told him.

He gave me a shaky grin, slipped on a pair of slippers and opened the front door. His hand was shaking. My mind didn't even have time to press my alarm system. It had skipped right by it and started working on what exactly was wrong. I slipped on the other pair of flip-flops and stepped outside into our front yard. I inspected the greenery and plant life. Nothing seemed wrong so far. My eyes swept from the flowers to the driveway.

You know there's a funny story to go along with how Naruto had gotten his Acura TSX sedan a rust-orange color. He originally received it (Iruka had saved up for it and given it to Naruto as a present for finally receiving his driver's license) a nice silver color. Naruto had complained about the appearance, but was grateful to actually have a car to drive. A few days later he immediately got some red-orange and orange paint and started mixing them together. He somehow managed to get me to help him, and soon we had the car shining a bright rust-orange. Horrible color to have on a car in my point of view, but I guess he likes it. It's amazing how much care he put into painting the thing, and how he got it to look like he received it that way.

I'm getting off-topic. Well, the sedan was inside the garage, so I didn't see it. What I did see was something else amazing. No, it wasn't a dead person. No, there wasn't any egg remains anywhere. There was, however, a car. A 2007 black BMW 335i sedan. No kidding. I stared, not believing my eyes. I slowly turned to Naruto. He had slightly regained his composure and no longer looked like he had to go to the bathroom. It all connected. "Holy crap." I closed my eyes. Okay. Breathe in and breathe out.

Naruto placed an arm around my waist and pulled me next to him. "Hey, Sasu." His voice was a little shaky. Then again, so was mine.

"Yeah?" I could barely manage a whisper.

"Ya know what BMW stands for?" Say what? It stood for the company didn't it?

"Bayerische Motoren Werke AG(1) or something, right?"

"Well, yeah, that, but there's something else." Seriously, Naruto confused even me sometimes.

"What?"

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Be my wife."

I blinked. Be my wife. Huh. Interesting. I wonder where he got that from. Hold on. Be my wife. My obsidian eyes widened. Let it be recorded down in history that I, Uchiha Sasuke, at that moment, at 9:33 in the evening not only smiled, but grinned. I was happy. I was ecstatic. I was…there's really no word that can amount to how I felt at the moment. All I can say was that I was really, extremely, happy. Being honest, I had been waiting for this for quite some time. Yeah, yeah, more of a female thing to do. No one dare rub it in. Not if you value your life.

I hugged Naruto tight and kissed him for all I was worth. I pulled black and stared into deep blue. "Yes."

The blue lit up and Naruto grinned as wide as I was at the moment. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing. And here again, I find myself wondering why he was so nervous. Did he really expect me to say no? Once my feet touched the ground again, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Mhm?"

"You know what else BMW stands for?"

"Tell me."

"Big money wasted." Seriously. Just a ring would've done it. I mean, I wouldn't have even cared if Naruto had been as uncreative as Kiba. I chuckled and said, "How in the world did you afford this?"

He brought my hand up and slipped a platinum ring (I assure you it's just a plain band) on my finger. "Naruto!" I gasped, exasperated. Seriously, he had really gone all out on this. He gently stroked my head, combing through my hair. I let my head rest back on his shoulder and I stared at the band on my finger. I gave up on asking about how he managed to afford all of this. As long as it wasn't illegal I was fine with it. "Thank you, Naruto."

He shook his head. "Thank _you_, Sasuke."

x

x

The next morning I woke up in a good mood. Let me just say right now that that was a miracle within a miracle. Why? Because I, for one, was _not_ a morning person. I'm more of a night creature. I looked over to Naruto who was currently talking on the phone. It was a Sunday. The Golden Dragon was closed. You see, it's closed every other Sunday so that its employees don't get too stressed. A wise choice.

Anyways, I glanced at the digital alarm clock right by the phone cradle. 6:20 AM. I pitied the poor guy on the other end of the phone. I mean, what crazy idiot likes being called 6:20 in the morning?

"Kiba?" Naruto said into the phone, still unaware that I was awake. "Kiba! KibaKibaKibaKibaKiba, guess what?" Oh boy. I really pitied Kiba right now. But I listened intently. This might have something to do with what they had been talking about. No, I haven't forgotten about it yet.

"Yeah! He said yes! Yeah. Yeah. Pbt. Fine. You were right and I was wrong." So that was it. Kiba had "suggested" that Naruto propose. I have to remember to thank the guy next time I saw him. "Alright, okay. I'll talk to you about it later. Sasuke's awake." Oh great. One mystery solved, and another one to crack is thrown at my face a second later. Oh well, there'll be time to think about it later. Then it hit me like a ton of boulders. I was engaged to Naruto. I grinned wide and shot up and sat right next to Naruto. I turned his head to face me and kissed him, nice and slow.

I pulled back and then I asked. "When are we going to tell the others?"

"Ah, don't worry. Kiba'll tell Hinata and Shino and then it'll spread like wildfire from there."

I nodded. Of course. I could just see the dog boy telling his wife right now. "I haven't been this happy since the first time you kissed me. I may be even happier."

Naruto grinned and pecked me on the lips. "Good to know that the feelings are mutual."

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He turned his head to look back at me. He raised both of his golden eyebrows. "Coming?"

The grin came back only in less of a force. "You know it."

xabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsxabbxrexviaxtionsx

* * *

**(1) Thank goodness for copy and paste. xD (copy and pasted from Wikipedia)**

**A/N: OMG! There's so much fluff it's suffocating me!!!!!! I just can't write Sasuke as seme. I will! One day! Okay, so well, my friend told me someone had come up with "be my wife" as a meaning for BMW. And then she went to this one site on abbreviations and it said that BMW could also mean "big money wasted." I started cracking up and told her I was going to use them. So. Yup. That's the story. So. Review, please. I beg you!**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


End file.
